


and i’m only dreaming

by adamantine



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Azure Moon Route, Dimilix NSFW Bingo, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Time Travel, Time Travel (?), two dimitris one felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamantine/pseuds/adamantine
Summary: Somehow, Dimitri finds himself not at the monastery but at Fhirdiad Castle where he meets a future Felix. A Felix that appears to be in a relationship with a strangely familiar man.Written for Dimilix NSFW Bingo :)Prompts: First Times, Tears, Multiple Orgasms, and Free Space (Your Favorite Kink)
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 22
Kudos: 110
Collections: Dimilix NSFW Bingo





	and i’m only dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Underage tag is for Academy!Dimitri. I didn’t give this a specific date in the game but for most of the academy phase he’s 17 so [shrug]

The monastery is quiet this late at night. No chattering students on their way to class or clattering knights going about their business. Aside from his own footsteps, all Dimitri can hear is the slight stirring of wind and chirping of insects.

He stops at the heavy doors of the training grounds, listening for a sign that he isn’t alone in his late night wanderings, but hears nothing, which is a disappointment. He considers leaving, but training by himself is still better than staring at his dorm room ceiling for hours on end, so he pushes the doors open.

A lone figure with a sword in hand stands under the stars.

It seems the goddess is smiling upon Dimitri tonight. Felix is here after all.

At the sound of the closing doors, Felix turns to see who has entered his domain, looking almost otherworldly under the silver glow of the moonlight.

He points his sword in Dimitri’s direction. “Boar, you should be sleeping.”

_You sound like Dedue_ , Dimitri might say, if Felix wouldn’t pointlessly bristle at the comparison. Dimitri knows better than to read into the way Felix’s harsh words mirror Dedue’s soft concern. His worry is perfectly logical. Dimitri’s well-being is important to the future of Faerghus and, despite Felix’s criticisms of his homeland, he loves the kingdom dearly.

“You should be as well.” Dimitri grabs a training lance from the equipment rack and tests its weight. “Yet here we both are.”

“Hmph. Spar with me, boar.” Felix falls into a fighting stance.

“If you insist,” Dimitri says as if he isn’t itching for it as much as Felix is.

Felix scowls and lunges at him with a wide, telegraphed sweep Dimitri easily dodges. He would think Felix is playing him for a fool if he didn’t know any better. Dimitri pushes forward to stab Felix between the ribs, but Felix jumps back and avoids it as expected. Good, Dimitri wants the match to last. Sparring is the only way they communicate these days. Felix avoids him whenever he can which is difficult when they sit next to each other in class and their dorms are adjacent, but he makes a valiant effort all the same. Of course, when he does talk to Dimitri it’s to criticize him and berate him so perhaps it’s foolish of Dimitri to seek his company. Perhaps, but he’s not about to stop.

They fight without speaking. The exertion makes them sweat despite the cold night air and Dimitri can feel his muscles beginning to ache. At this rate, he might actually feel tired enough to sleep. Wouldn’t that be nice.

Felix is precise in his attacks, conserving stamina to continue his assault, yet whenever Dimitri tries to land a decisive blow he’s quick to get away no matter how still he was standing moments before. The professor is the only other training partner that matches Felix in aggravation. The two of them push Dimitri to his limits, exploiting his weaknesses mercilessly.

At last, Felix overestimates the distance he needs to swing his sword and leaves himself vulnerable to counterattack. Dimitri jumps at the chance to end the fight and in two quick strikes, he finds himself flat on his back with Felix’s sword pressed against his throat.

A feint.

“Do you yield?” Felix is smiling. Smugly, proudly, in a way that might be better called smirking, but Felix so rarely smiles in his direction that Dimitri cherishes it nonetheless. His disappointment in losing pales in comparison to his thrill in seeing that smile.

“I yield.”

And like that, the moment between them is broken.

“Felix—”

“Just because we sparred together doesn’t mean we’re suddenly on speaking terms, boar. I have nothing to say to you.” He shoves his practice sword into the rack with a violent clang.

Dimitri watches him leave, ignoring the pang in his chest at Felix’s rebuke. How many times will he make the mistake of wanting more than Felix is willing to give? He has no right to want, anyway. His life isn’t his own.

He returns his lance to the weapons rack and heads out into the night. Outside, Felix is long gone, likely returned to the dormitories. As Dimitri should be. Unfortunately, Dimitri isn’t tired enough to sleep just yet (at least not tired in the _right_ way). He walks in the quiet night with no particular destination in mind, passing by the dormitories. Briefly, he considers checking in on Dedue before deciding it will just worry him to see Dimitri up so late. He rounds the corner at the greenhouse and walks beside the pond.

At the end of the dock, the water is glowing. There are legends about the pond, as there for every part of the monastery. The glow of the pond is a message from the goddess, though of what Dimitri doesn’t know. He’s heard fishing when the pond is glowing is taboo and Seteth will punish anyone who dares. He’s also heard that it’s actually the best time to fish and the entire monastery, Seteth included, will flock to the pond when the water is glowing. He has no idea which tale is true, but he is curious about the glow. He walks up the docks to get a closer look.

Despite the glow, the water is impenetrable. He crouches; as he does, the glow strengthens. Brighter and brighter, until it feels like he’s standing in daylight. It doesn’t stop. The glow becomes blinding. Even with his eyes closed, the light burns through his eyelids. He stumbles from the pain of it and takes a wrong step.

The world tilts as Dimitri falls into the water.

_____

Dimitri hits the ground with a heavy thud. The glowing light dissipates but it takes him a moment to adjust to the normal indoor brightness surrounding him. He worries for a moment his eyes are permanently damaged. What a message from the goddess that would be.

In front of him is a familiar wall, but he can’t place what part of the monastery he’s in.

_“Dimitri?_ ” a voice shouts.

Dimitri turns his head and realizes he isn’t in the monastery. The walls are familiar because they’re the walls of Fhirdiad Castle, in a room he doesn’t recognize. A large wooden desk serves as the centerpiece of the room and standing behind it, is Felix.

Except, it isn’t the Felix Dimitri knows. His hair is longer, pulled into a high ponytail and his blue and teal ensemble is more ornate than anything he has ever seen on Felix before.

“What’s going on?” Dimitri asks.

Felix steps out from behind the desk. A sword and dagger are attached to his hip and it’s the first thing about him that feels like the man Dimitri knows. Then he notices their jeweled hilts: they’re too valuable and too beautiful to be used in battle.

“If that’s really you, I’m sorry.”

Felix never apologizes.

“Sorry? For wha—”

Felix strikes him in the back of his head; the world goes black.

_____

When Dimitri wakes up, his head is pounding and for once it’s not from a lack of sleep.

“Did you have to hit me so hard?” a muffled voice asks.

“Stop whining, you can’t even feel it,” a second voice replies.

“But I _remember_ it.”

Dimitri struggles to open his eyes.

“If you remember it so well, you could have warned me. Then I wouldn’t have hit you.” Felix—the second voice belongs to Felix.

“I thought it was a dream. You see, ah— _well_.” The first voice pitches up.

Dimitri finds himself tucked into a lavish bed, the bedding fittingly luxurious. He glances around the room and feels a jolt of recognition—that window, that balcony. The room has been rearranged and redecorated but he has enough memories of the place to know this is his father’s room—the _king’s_ room.

“Why are you blushing? You—answer me before I cut you down.”

Dimitri groans. His head really does smart where Felix hit it.

“Oh, look he’s awake,” the first voice says.

“Don’t think I’m done with you,” Felix threatens ominously, trailing after a tall blond man wearing an eyepatch.

“How’s the head?” The man asks Dimitri before sitting on the edge of the bed. His uncovered eye is bright blue and reminds him of his father’s eyes. His facial hair is much like his father too, but in a slightly more even patterning. A cousin? But Dimitri isn’t aware of Rufus having any children.

“Fine,” Dimitri lies.

The man reaches over and smacks him lightly in the same spot Felix did.

His eyes tear up as pain shoots through him.

“Really, Felix?” the eyepatch man asks.

Felix crosses his arms. “He could have been one of those foul mages. You’ve seen what they can do, how they can take another’s form."

The man’s expression turns cold. “You and I both know they’ve been dealt with. There were no survivors.” Something in his tone makes Dimitri shiver.

“What if some escaped?” Felix pushes, unperturbed by the eyepatch man’s finality.

The man sighs, the intensity of his gaze softening. “My love, you worry too much.”

_My love?_ Dimitri’s eyebrows shoot up in confusion. This man—he is with Felix? Oh— _oh_. They make a lovely pair, he supposes. Felix’s slim dark figure and the man’s bright bulk are a wonderful contrast. Surprising that this is Felix’s type, but what does he know of Felix anyway? It’s not as if they ever speak of such matters. They hardly speak at all these days.

Dimitri’s head pounds.

“You have it all wrong,” the man that stole Felix’s heart away says. “Stop despairing. Ah, I forgot how oblivious I was back then.”

“You’re still oblivious,” Felix mutters. “Oi, Dimitri.”

Dimitri and the man both look at him.

“That’s you.” He points at the eyepatch man.

Dimitri doesn’t understand.

“You’re in the future,” the man with his father’s eyes says. The Blaiddyd eyes, the Blaiddyd blond hair. “I’m you. I never figured out how it happened but somehow I— _you_ travel here for a brief time.”

The more Dimitri looks at the man the more he can see himself in his features. But he still hesitates to believe it because—

“You said my name,” Dimitri says, looking at Felix with a million questions in his eyes. “Not _boar_ but Dimitri. And he said—I said ‘my love.’"

The expression on Felix’s face is unfamiliar to him but it feels tinged with sadness. He sits in front of Dimitri’s future self, an equally short distance between both men. “I know this must be a surprise—”

“You hate me!” Dimitri blurts out, slightly hysterical.

Felix’s face falls further in hurt. “I never hated you, Dimitri.” He takes Dimitri’s hand, trying to placate him. “I know it may have seemed that way but I promise you I’m not lying about this.”

Dimitri swallows. A torrent of emotions threatens to overwhelm him. Felix doesn’t hate him? He struggles to believe it. It must be some sort of trick. But there’s only sincerity on Felix’s face. This Felix doesn’t hate Dimitri at least. Why does that make Dimitri so happy? He pulls his hand back from Felix to dab at the wetness forming around his eyes.

Felix looks dejected.

“They’re happy tears, my love,” his future self says. He closes the gap between himself and Felix and pulls him close until Felix is almost in his lap. Felix doesn’t push him away—no, he leans into Dimitri’s touch, letting himself be soothed.

Dimitri cries harder.

“I’m certain you have many questions for us,” his older self says, “but I’m afraid we can’t answer all of them. I won’t do anything that jeopardizes the future. I’m sorry.”

Dimitri nods in understanding. He doesn’t want to jeopardize this future either.

Felix closes his eyes. “Are you certain? We might be able to—change things.”

“And what if my meddling causes more death to come to pass? What if I lose you? No, Felix. The dead are dead, the living are living. I learned to accept that boundary because I had you at my side.”

“To have my own words thrown back at me, heh.” He crosses his arms. “Very well. Now what?”

“Now this.” He grabs Felix, lifting him easily the rest of the way onto his lap and presses their lips together.

Dimitri stares in shock as his future self kisses Felix not in a way done in polite company but in a way a man might kiss his beloved in the privacy of their own bedroom. Which, Dimitri thinks in a mild panic of realization, this might be. There are touches of Felix’s presence all over the room. A sword of Zoltan hangs above a neatly organized vanity. A pair of long, unlaced boots too small for Dimitri are propped up against a chair. A framed portrait of three figures standing together and wearing Fraldarius teal rests on a dresser.

“Have you forgotten I’m still here?” Dimitri squeaks.

The other Dimitri pulls off of Felix in an obscene pop. “Not at all.”

“Dimitri, what are you planning?” Felix’s face is pleasantly flushed, his lips a shiny red. Dimitri burns the sight of it into his memory: this is what Felix looks like kissed.

His older self hums and looks at him like he knows what Dimitri is thinking. He probably does. Dimitri tears his eyes away from Felix in guilt.

“Would you kiss me, my love?” the other Dimitri asks.

“I just did. Why are you asking after the fact?”

The other Dimitri presses a chaste kiss onto Felix’s forehead. “Not this me.” He pushes Felix off his lap with enough force to send him falling against the past Dimitri.

Dimitri freezes. There’s so much Felix everywhere. He can’t move without touching him.

“You can’t be serious,” Felix grumbles as he sits up. “This is what you— _we_ did?”

“Would you like to kiss Felix?” his future self asks Dimitri.

Dimitri nods. “No—I mean—” He shakes his head vigorously.

Felix straddles his thighs and presses his palms flat against his chest. “Don’t lie to me.” He inches closer, this strange Felix, and closes his eyes. There is plenty of time for Dimitri to move. To push him away. To deny again that he wants to know what it’s like to kiss Felix.

Felix presses his lips against Dimitri’s in a soft question. It’s nothing like the heated kisses he shared with his future self but the difference between watching and doing makes Dimitri feel so much more heated anyway. He kisses back, unsure but wanting. Felix smiles and it’s something he feels from the curl of Felix’s lips rather than sees as he gets lost in the feeling of him. The weight of him is achingly familiar from their sparring sessions despite the years of difference between his Felix and this one. It seems Felix doesn’t grow much, if at all, in the years that pass. He chuckles.

“What’s so funny?” Felix asks curiously, pulling away to peer at Dimitri.

“Ah, I was just thinking that you haven’t grown,” he says without thinking.

It’s the wrong thing to say.

Felix’s eyes widen comically in shock. Dimitri’s future self laughs so hard he falls off the bed. His joyous guffaws as he struggles to breathe are unnerving to witness. Dimitri doesn’t remember ever laughing so freely and so loudly before.

“You!” Felix screeches. Dimitri is unsure which of them Felix is admonishing. Perhaps both of them.

“I just meant—“ He trails off. What did he mean? “It’s nice?”

Felix glares daggers at him.

“Because it’s familiar,” Dimitri continues. “At least in this way you resemble my Felix.”

Silence follows his confession. The other Dimitri sits up on the floor and frowns.

“But I _am_ ‘your Felix.’” Dimitri shakes his head. “Listen to me, I’ll prove it. When we were five years old, you fell from a tree outside the stables and we thought you broke your nose from how much blood there was. When we were seven, I cried because my father made me sit on his horse for a portrait until you climbed up to sit behind me. When we were thirteen, we went swimming together in the lake by the castle and you thought I was sunburned when really I was just red from seeing you strip down to your breeches. Do you understand? I’m not a stranger.”

“Is that really why you were red?” the other Dimitri asks, sitting beside Felix.

“Yes.” Felix turns his head and kisses him with a tenderness that makes Dimitri’s heart ache. To have that kind of love with anyone, let alone Felix, seems impossible.

The older Dimitri pulls away from Felix and watches him with a look of wonder. It’s almost more embarrassing to witness than the two of them kissing.

“Tell me,” Felix asks his older self with a sly look in his eyes, “what happens next in your memories?”

“Ah, it’s no fun if I spoil the surprise,” the other Dimitri answers.

“Hmm,” Felix hums before turning away from him and surging toward the other Dimitri instead, in a strange echo of their last fight. Dimitri half expects to find himself skewered at the end of a sword but instead, Felix kisses him.

Clumsily, Dimitri follows his lead as best as he can. He has no experience to draw from, but he finds there is a rhythm to it easy to match when it’s Felix. He’s attuned to Felix’s body from years of sparring.

“He likes if you bite his bottom lip,” his future self says helpfully, settling on the bed next to him. “Go on.”

Dimitri tries it. Felix’s ensuing moan makes him squirm in an attempt to cross his legs—impossible when Felix is in his lap.

His future self grabs his hand and leads it to Felix’s hair. “Now reach out and—yes, exactly,” he says as Dimitri breaks the cord holding Felix’s hair up. It falls around his shoulders in a dark curtain.

“That was my favorite hair tie,” Felix says.

“My apologies,” Dimitri mumbles, bowing his head.

“He’s lying. He has a dozen more just like it,” his future self says. “My love, please try to refrain from bullying my younger self.”

“Enough with your games,” Felix replies. “I know you’re planning something. What is it?”

A wicked glint shines in his future self’s single eye. Felix is right—he _is_ up to something.

“Take off your clothes,” his future self commands Felix.

Dimitri tenses. His future self has to be joking, right? He checks but there’s nothing to suggest it’s a joke on his expression.

Felix’s nostrils flare, but his face remains otherwise impassive. Impossible to read, but surely he’ll argue with Dimitri. Tell Dimitri off for daring to suggest it, daring to command him.

Felix stands, his eyes on both of them as he starts to shed his clothes. He unclasps his heavy cloak and lets it fall unceremoniously to the floor. His jacket is next, revealing a tight black sweater underneath. He pulls it over his head before peeling off warm, woolen socks. His muscles are well-defined; clearly he hasn’t been slacking off on training over the years. He unlaces his breeches; they drop to the ground with the last layer of his coverings. His matter of fact way of stripping is over in a flash but is no less intense for it. Dimitri pulls the bedding over his breeches in an attempt to make his bulge less apparent.

“Isn’t he beautiful?” the other Dimitri whispers into his ear, startling him.

“What nonsense are you telling him?” Felix snaps as he returns to the bed and sits in front of them, tucking his legs underneath him. Dimitri forces himself to look at Felix’s face and not a notch lower.

Again the other Dimitri whispers in his ear. “He has quite the mouth, our Felix. But we’ll see how long that lasts.”

“Oi, stop whispering to yourself.”

The other Dimitri chuckles. “Come closer, Felix.”

Felix hesitates, glancing away from the other Dimitri and to him instead.

“Speak out if there’s something you don’t want. Or,”—he eyes Dimitri’s poorly concealed bulge—“if there’s something you do.”

Felix crawls to his future self and sits in his lap, his back against his future self’s chest. They’re a striking pair, especially now that Felix is bare while Dimitri is fully covered. He would expect Felix to be embarrassed by it but it seems he isn’t. He has the manner of a spoiled, content cat.

“What do you want?” his future self asks Dimitri.

“I want,”—he hesitates before letting his eyes wander down to Felix’s cock—“to use my mouth. If that’s okay with you.” He directs the question to Felix.

“Yes,” Felix says, breathless and eager.

Dimitri removes himself from the bedding and lowers himself to Felix’s cock. He has never done this before but it’s somehow less daunting than the list of other things he wants to do Felix. He knows how to touch a cock. Not with his mouth, obviously, but his imagination supplies a basic idea of what to do where his lack of experience fails him.

He gives a testing swipe of his tongue along the length of Felix’s cock. As expected, he tastes nothing. A disappointment, but he quickly gets over it and wraps his mouth around the head, his tongue darting into the slit.

“That’s good—but you can take more of him, can’t you?” his future self taunts, cupping his jaw.

He can, he can. He nods, careful of his teeth.

“Hollow out your checks—yes, like that.” His future self lets him go.

More of Felix’s cock slides into his mouth.

“Keep going,” his future self commands.

He does until Felix’s cock hits the back of his throat, making him gag; he pulls off to sputter and cough.

“Sorry,” he says.

“You don’t have to push yourself that far,” Felix says. “It’s your turn to stop bullying yourself, Dimitri.”

“Ah, it wasn’t intentional. I’d forgotten what it’s like to have a gag reflex.”

Somehow his words piss Dimitri off. He can’t do anything to fix that right now, but he can still make things good for Felix.

He sinks back down around Felix’s cock, careful this time about pushing himself too far. He moves on instinct, bobbing his head up and down, mindful of Felix’s reactions. When Felix bucks up against him, pushing his cock further into Dimitri’s mouth, Dimitri pins him in place, realizing with delight how the show of strength seems to rile Felix up even more.

“You have a natural talent for sucking cock,” Felix comments dryly.

“Yet, you’re still managing to talk,” his future self replies. A challenge aimed at Dimitri. “Touch him here.” He guides Dimitri’s hand to Felix’s balls. “Lightly, mind you.”

Dimitri obliges. If the sound that tears out of Felix’s throat is meant to be a word, it’s incomprehensible. He grabs at Dimitri’s hair, a weak attempt to pull him off before he comes but Dimitri refuses. The feel of Felix’s spend shooting into his mouth, dripping down into his throat, almost makes up for not being able to taste him.

“Don’t swallow it,” Felix whines but he looks more embarrassed than upset when Dimitri ignores him.

“I hope I did well,” Dimitri says earnestly.

Felix makes a noise and covers his face.

“That means you did very well,” his future self supplies. “Now it’s my turn. Don’t look so upset, I promise you’ll like what I have in mind. Open that drawer. There’s a blue bottle in there—yes, that’s the one.”

Dimitri tries to hand it to him but he shakes his head.

“You’ll do this part. But first, you need to undress. At least take the outer layers off so you don’t ruin them.”

As Dimitri undresses, his future self sets Felix down on top of the blankets. Lying there, Felix looks more wrecked by Dimitri’s mouth than he ever has at the hands of his lance.

His future strips as well, though he chooses to remove his underclothes entirely unlike Dimitri who clings to the light modesty they offer. His future self is noticeably broader, with a litany of scars Dimitri doesn’t yet have. He wants to ask him about them, but he doubts he’ll get an answer.

“The oil in the bottle will make things easier. Pour a little on your fingers.”

Dimitri does as he’s told.

“I’ll hold Felix open while you prepare him.” The future Dimitri grabs a pillow and places it underneath Felix’s hips. Felix spreads his legs without being told, letting the future Dimitri hold his cheeks apart to reveal his hole. The sight of it makes Dimitri’s cock twitches against his underclothes.

Dimitri traces Felix’s rim with a reverent finger, not yet pushing in.

“Are you just going to look?” Felix complains.

“Forgive me, I’m simply in awe.”

Felix makes a choked sound.

The other Dimitri chuckles. “I know the feeling, but you mustn’t tease him for too long.”

Dimitri nods and valiantly forges ahead. There is less resistance than he expects and he wonders idly if it’s because this Felix is used to being pried open. It seems likely with the way he quickly asks for more.

Dimitri looks to his future self for approval; when he gets it and adds a second finger, he’s once again surprised by how easy it is for Felix to take him.

“There’s a place he likes if you crook your fingers just so.” The other Dimitri demonstrates the motion.

Dimitri tries it, uncertain when nothing happens but he’s nothing if not a diligent worker and after a few more attempts he finds the spot his future self is talking about. He knows it from the way Felix jolts and digs his nails into the future Dimitri’s arm.

“That’s it. Keep doing that.”

“What are you teaching him,” Felix gasps.

Felix seems torn between trying to buck into and away from Dimitri’s fingers. He squirms so much that the future Dimitri holds him down, allowing Dimitri to relentlessly hit the spot he likes. His cock leaks onto his stomach, smearing his pale skin in fluid.

“Enough, enough.” Felix kicks him.

Dimitri pulls out of him reluctantly.

“I want you inside of me,” Felix says, looking from one Dimitri to the other. “Both of you.”

“That’s—can we fit?” Dimitri asks incredulously.

Felix barks out a laugh. “Yes, you eager puppy. I’d wager you’ll both fit fine. Isn’t that right, boar king?”

“We will be successful,” the other Dimitri confirms, kissing Felix’s knuckles.

So this was what his future self was planning.

Dimitri sheds the last of his clothing while his future self grabs the blue bottle and coats his cock in oil. When he finishes, he whispers something into Felix’s ears.

Felix blushes and nods before positioning himself above the future Dimitri’s cock, his back once again to his chest.

“Watch us,” the older Dimitri says as Felix sinks down onto his cock.

Dimitri is a modest man, but it would be foolish to deny that his cock is larger than most. Yet Felix takes him without complaint, his rim stretching around his cock like it’s nothing. He keeps going until Dimitri’s entire length has disappeared inside of him in a way that defies logic.

Dimitri resists the urge to touch himself, knowing he won’t last very long if he does.

Felix bounces himself on the future Dimitri’s cock without help; Dimitri seems content to leisurely nip at his shoulders and neck. Dimitri can’t imagine ever having the composure to mark Felix’s skin while his cock was inside him. He can barely focus as it is just from seeing it happen.

Felix’s face contorts in pleasure. With his hair loose around him, he’s the most beautiful sight Dimitri has ever seen. He can’t resist getting closer, wanting to touch some part of him.

_Watch us_ , the other Dimitri commanded, but he can’t sit still any longer.

He pinches a dark nipple and hums in pleasure when it makes Felix gasp. He takes the other into his mouth and laps it up with all the eagerness of a puppy Felix accused him of being.

“Dimitri,” Felix sighs, “Dimitri.”

His name is so sweet from Felix’s tongue. He kisses him; this time he’s the one that leads, showing off all he has learned. He nibbles on Felix’s bottom lip and swallows the moan that follows.

“You’re ready, aren’t you Felix?” the future Dimitri asks.

Felix nods; words seem to be a struggle for him now.

“Be careful with him,” his future self tells him. “It will be a tight fit.”

It takes some maneuvering between the three of them to make it work. The other Dimitri lies back on the pillows, holding Felix up as Dimitri searches for an angle that will let him in, stretching his rim further than seems possible.

Felix looks so stuffed full already—maybe he should give up.

“He can fit more,” the other Dimitri assures him, reading his mind in that uncanny way of his.

Trusting his future self, he pushes his cock into Felix’s hole. It’s not an easy slide like it was with his fingers, no matter how much oil they use. Felix rests his head on Dimitri’s shoulders and gasps as the second cock breaches him.

The tightness is unbearable. It’s impossible, the other Dimitri is mistaken. They can’t both fit. They’re going to break Felix.

Felix wiggles, jolting Dimitri further and further in until he’s buried to the hilt.

Dimitri stills, afraid that even the slightest movement will make him come.

“You’re doing wonderful, my love,” the future Dimitri says.

Felix grunts in reply.

“It seems our Felix is at a loss for words. How unfortunate.”

“Asshole,” Felix mutters, his voice coming out in a gasp.

To that, the other Dimitri bucks his hips, shutting up any further response.

Together they find a rhythm that works for their precarious position. Felix isn’t able to do much more than hold himself up, and even that the other Dimitri assists him with, using a hand on his hip to steady him. Dimitri is the most eager of them, his angle the best for it, and he moves as quickly as he can under the circumstances. The future Dimitri’s thrusts are slower, but more violent, dragging out a moan from Felix every time.

“Felix.”

“Felix.”

Their voices blend together in a litany to the man between them. They worship him with their cocks, their hands, their mouths.

Silent tears fall down Felix’s sweetly flushed face; his skin glistens from sweat and other fluids. It’s the loveliest Dimitri has ever seen him. He mentally thanks his future self for sharing him like this, for letting him see his face instead of his back.

Felix’s cock bounces between them, neglected and leaking. Dimitri takes pity on him and wraps his hand around him, providing him with friction. It’s too much for Felix. He spills into his hand instantly and clenches around the two cocks inside him. The surprise of it has Dimitri quickly following after him.

His future self pulls out and spills his seed messily on Felix’s back.

Felix slumps forward, unable to hold himself up once the future Dimitri stops helping him. They’re a mess of sweat and oil and seed, limbs tangling, and bodies melting together. Even the future Dimitri’s playful demeanor is stripped away as he catches his breath.

“That was—thank you,” Dimitri says when he can finally speak again.

“You’re thanking us?” Felix snorts.

“Yes?”

“My past self is such a fool,” Felix says. He brushes back Dimitri’s hair. Dimitri notices how he lingers on his right eye. The other Dimitri is still wearing his eyepatch, despite how uncomfortable it must feel with all the sweat. He wants to ask about it, but he’s afraid of the answer. What happens to him? What happens to _them_? Felix has his own share of unknown scars—too much to be from fighting bandits. This is a future hard won.

“I’m not one for apologies and I don’t think this how you should hear it anyway. So instead let me thank _you._ For coming back to me in the future. For being here now and letting me show you my affections, my feelings for you.”

“Felix, I–”

“No,” Felix interrupts, “Don’t say it. Not yet.”

“You don’t know what I’m going to say.”

“He knows,” his future self says with a soft smile. “We’ll tell him enough times, I promise.”

Dimitri believes him.

_____

Dimitri wakes up sore. Otherwise, he feels great, much better than he usually does first thing in the morning. It takes him a moment to realize the difference is he actually slept the night through for once and woke at a reasonable hour.

He doesn’t remember returning to his room after sparring Felix. He puzzles over the gap in his memory. He went for a walk, by the pond. There was a light at the end of the dock and—

He traveled to the future where he met himself and Felix.

_Hah!_ What an absurd dream. He must have been so exhausted he stumbled into his room coherent enough to undress and tuck himself into bed, where he proceeded to have vivid, detailed dreams of defacing Felix with the help of a hulking, tarty, authoritative future version of himself. He thinks his dream self was even wearing an eyepatch like the dashing rogues on the cover of the romance novels they sell in town. How absurd!

It was a wonderful dream though, even if it means facing Felix for the next few days without blushing will be quite the challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> finally i can rest easy because i've made felix take two dimitri dicks


End file.
